Souls Never Lie
by breanna826
Summary: This is a What if kind of fic. What if Hermione was bitten by a werewolf the summer right after her 10th b-day? What if she was then raised by Snape? Would she still turn out the same? And where does Remus Lupin come into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

My name is Hermione Granger and this is my story. Even though I'm Muggleborn, my family and I knew about magic long before I got my Hogwarts letter. During the summer of my tenth year, something happened that changed my life forever. I had been playing on the edge woods behind my house when a wolf attacked me. The wolf bit my arm and my neck. After about two weeks, the wound started to heal and I thought I was in the clear. Then the full moon came. When the moon reached it's high point in the sky and the light came in through my window, I started screaming. My whole body hurt. I felt like I was being torn in half. I barely remember what happened that night except for the fact that I had turned into a wolf and didn't change back till the moon went down. The one thing that I remember the clearest was that my parents looked at me in disgust, right before I leapt towards them. I hurt them and that is one thing I will always regret.

The day after the full moon, a man came to the house wanting to talk to me and my parents. He had long white hair and he had a long white beard. He wore a long robe and he said his name was Albus Dumbledore. He told was about magic and the school that he was the headmaster at. He said he had come because he heard that my parents were going to give me up. He showed us proof of everything he told us about. He said that I was magical and if they gave me up, he knew someone who would take me in. my parents told him what had happened the night before but he said that he had already known.

My parents agreed to give me to him. He helped me pack all of my things from my room and then took me to his school to meet the person that would be adopting me. When we got there, he took me down a lot of stairs. He said we were going to the dungeons. He said that the dungeons were where one of the four houses of the school lived. He also said that was where the man who was going to adopt me lived.

As we walked he told me about the school and different parts of the castle and the grounds that I was never to enter. I listened avidly to him. Everything he told me about just fascinated me more than ever. I couldn't believe some of the things he was saying but then I decided that anything was possible if magic existed. All of a sudden I got drenched with water from above. That was when I discovered the existence of ghosts. Dumbledore said that it was Peeves that dumped the water on me. He said Peeves was actually a poltergeist not a ghost and he liked to prank people, especially Mr. filch.

When we got to the dungeons, we stopped in front of a portrait of a man that Dumbledore said was Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin House. He knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a severe looking man. He wore long black teaching robes that were opened to reveal a black shirt and black trousers underneath. I was told that this was Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House. At first he didn't notice me and snapped at Dumbledore.

"What do you want Albus? I'm rather busy replenishing Poppy's stores."

"Severus, this is Hermione. She is the child I was telling you about." The man called Severus looked down at me, his hard gaze softening.

"Oh. So you're the girl I'll be adopting." He knelt down to my level. "Well then, we better get you settled in. I can take it from here Albus." He said looking at Dumbledore. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me into the room.

"Bye Mr. Dumbledore." I said over my shoulder. As the door shut, I heard him chuckle.

"Why don't I show you around your new home? I have a room already made up for you, but if you don't like it we can change it."

"Ok. Sir, if you're adopting me, what do I call you?"

"Sweetheart, there is no if about it. I am adopting you. And you can call me Severus if you like."

"Ok. Severus." After that, he showed me around. I liked my room. It fit me perfectly. It wasn't too girly but it wasn't too dull either. It was perfect. Then he showed me a room that quickly became my favorite. It was his own personal library. When I walked in, I felt like I was in heaven.

"You like this room?"

"Very much. I love to read. My mom didn't really like it when I would stay inside and read instead of going out and playing with my friends."

"Well, you can come in here anytime you want. I'm sure you'll have read all the way through the books in here and started on the Hogwarts school library by the time you even start school here."

"When will I start school here?"

"Next year. You will be eleven when you start school." I was quiet for a while after that. "Is something wrong Hermione?"

"Did Mr. Dumbledore tell you what happened last night?" I asked carefully.

"Yes he did. Let's sit down on the couch and I'll explain some things to you." With that we walked over and sat on the couch. He pulled me over so I was in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him. "When you were attacked by that wolf a month ago, it was not an ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. When he bit you, the werewolf venom in his saliva entered your bloodstream. Now on every full moon, you'll turn into a were."

"I don't want to turn into that again. I attacked my parents!" I said, crying.

"Honey, there is a potion that I make that will make it so your human mind stays the same as you transform so that you will still have control. I must ask you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to not fight the transformations. It will hurt if you fight them. The first one is always the worst. It gets better the older you get." I agreed to try not to fight them.

That was how my new life started. Severus was right when he said that I would have read all the way through his library and then started on the school library by the time I started school. By the time I started school, I had started to call him Dad. I could tell he liked it because I saw happiness shine from his eyes when I called him Dad. Before the end of my first summer in the castle, he told me about Voldemort and his role in the war. He said that when I started school, my name would stay Granger. I couldn't call him Dad in public because other Death Eaters would find out that I wasn't his biological daughter.

That winter I got really hurt. I had fallen down several flights of stairs because Peeves tripped me. I lost so much blood that Blood Replenishing potions didn't work. I needed a blood transfusion. Madame Pomfrey tested the blood of everyone in the castle to find a match. Severus' matched my blood type. They did the transfusion and I got better and healed. A couple weeks after I was released from the infirmary, Pomfrey came to our chambers saying that she just noticed something in our blood tests that she missed when she did them. What she showed us surprised us completely. It said that I was his biological daughter and that it was a witch that gave birth to me. She wasn't able to tell us who the witch was but that she was in fact a witch.

After that, he said that it didn't matter if I called him Dad in public. I was his and no one could take me away from him. The very next day, he took me to the Ministry and had my name changed to Snape. I was happy. A few little problems started when I started school. I was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, which is his house. He didn't care, he loved me anyway. And then I became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He didn't like that but he didn't protest it because they were the only friends I had. Well, besides Draco, but he was a prat. His parents brought him with them whenever they wanted to visit my dad. They would call these meetings between us 'play dates.' I have a feeling that they're just trying to get my dad to sign a betrothal contract between me and Draco. Dad knew how I felt about Draco and continued to refuse the Malfoys' offer. I was very grateful for that. Dad continued to make the Wolfsbane potion for me and I continued to transform in the Room of Requirement. My dad would sit with me while I was transformed. Sometimes he would read to me and stroke my fur while other times he would just sit there and keep me company.

When the end of my fourth year came around, my dad became a servant to Voldemort and a spy for Dumbledore again. I asked him to make me take a vow that made it impossible for me to tell anyone about his double role in the war. He thought that it was a very good idea. I was thankful that the Dark Lord never requested to meet me. He just wanted be kept updated on my grades and how I'm doing in school.

Fifth year came and went; then sixth year came. Then the end came and Dumbledore had Dad kill him. I knew the truth but I could never tell my friends. Now they hated my dad even more! The summer came and then it was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then Harry, Ron, and I went on our Horcrux hunt. I'm assuming if you've read J.K. Rowling's books of our lives, you know what happened during the hunt. Well, you know most of it. What you don't know is that Harry and Ron finally found out what I was. They learned the first time I transformed during our hunt to make sure I get my potion before the moon comes up. When Harry came back with the sword, he told us he had seen a patronus that was in the shape of a doe. I knew that was my dad's but I couldn't say that because of the vow.

We eventually got all the ones we could besides the one at Hogwarts and the snake. My dad found me during one of the full moons and told me that I had to tell Harry that he was a Horcrux and I had to give him the potion we had created to remove the piece of Voldemort's soul. When I went back to the tent, I sat Harry down and told him what my dad had said without mentioning that it was my dad that told me. I told him that it was Dumbledore that told me, which is actually the truth because he asked me to help Dad to make create the potion to get rid of it. After I explained everything and told him that Dumbledore and I found the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement during sixth year when he was following Draco and we destroyed it. Harry took the potion and we talked some more about how we could get to Hogwarts and see how we could help Mcgonagall with getting the Death Eaters out of the castle and off the grounds. The boys thought that that included my dad, but little did they know it didn't.

Like I said before, you should know how we got to Hogwarts and into the castle. You also know, from this story, that we did not go searching for the Horcrux because it was already destroyed. Instead we went to the Chamber of Secrets to get some Basilisk fangs to try to kill the snake. We went down to the boat house; I had to watch as my dad was attacked by Voldemort and his snake. We went in and spent the little time we had trying to heal him. We were able to get him healed because of an antivenin he and I had created after Mr. Weasley was attacked in my fifth year. He just wouldn't be able to fight at that moment. We had no choice but to leave him there for the time being. I put a strong protection charm around him so that nothing would happen to him while we were gone.

Well, you know how the battle went. Except that I'm finally coming to the point of my story and the present time. In the book and the movie, Remus and Dora Lupin died together in the clock tower. In reality, I was up there and was able to save only one of them. I saved Remus because Dora was already dying when I got there. And because Remus was my mate. We were fated to be together. I found that out when he first came to Hogwarts as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. When I told my dad he wasn't too happy, but then he got over it and said that when the time came for us to actually be together, he would welcome Remus and he would be civil. After the battle was over, I went and retrieved my dad from the boat house. Harry told everyone what happened and that he was actually on our side the whole time. Now that you know my story, it's time to tell you why I'm telling my story.

Three years after the war found everyone but me filled with happiness. I wasn't happy because my mate was still mourning the woman he thought had been his mate. I knew he was sad, but it still hurt that he was still in love with her. I mean, I'm his mate and he's been too grief stricken to notice the pull between us whenever we're in the same room. No one had ever told him how or who saved him. I certainly wasn't going to. How do you tell someone who lost their wife and the mother of their child that you are the person that they were actually fated to be with you and they were never supposed to be with the person they lost? Yeah, that would go over well.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. A couple days before the full moon found me sitting at the desk in the study of the flat my dad bought me after I graduated from Hogwarts, with the best grades since Dad was in school. I was writing him a note to remind him to make sure I got my Wolfsbane potion in enough time to take it so I would retain my mind on the full moon. I had just sent the owl off when someone started pounding on my door. I went to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Remus. He looked very angry. When I opened the door he stormed into the living room and started pacing.

"Remus. How can I help you this morning?" I asked.

"Here's the thing. I was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld place with Harry and a couple of the Weasleys when they asked if I ever thanked you. I, not knowing what they were talking about, asked why I would thank you. They said for saving me during the final battle. I asked them what they were talking about. They said that you had been in the clock tower when Dora and I were up there. They said that when you got to us, you could only save one of us. They said that you had said that you saved me because Dora was already dying when you got to us and that I was merely unconscious. Now, I need you to tell me the real reason you saved me and not to repeat the one that you fooled everyone else with." He finished his rant and stopped pacing. By the time he finished I had tears in my eyes because if I told him the real reason, he would reject me. the problem is that if the dominant mate rejected the submissive mate, the submissive would start to weaken and then they would slowly start to die. I didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry Remus. I can't tell you the real reason. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Hermione, I just need to know why you saved me and not Dora."

"She wasn't your mate, you know."

"Of course she was."

"No she wasn't. I saved you because if you died, I would have been dead within a week."

"You're saying that you saved me because you are my mate and couldn't live if I was dead?"

"Yes." I said.

"No. You're lying. You're lying to me. I am not your mate. I will never be your mate." He said just before running out of the house. I fell to the floor, crying. I knew he would reject me, but I still couldn't believe it. I felt fine for a while. The next few days went by in a blur. My dad came over the day of the full moon to give me the Wolfsbane potion. He found me in bed with a fever.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"Remus came over a couple days ago. He came storming in demanding to know the real reason for why I saved him and not Dora. I couldn't help it. I had to. I couldn't disobey him. He's the dominant. If I had disobeyed him, his wolf would have sought me out during the full moon and punished me. Then the next day everything would be back to normal and he would not have remembered what he had done in his wolf state. not even Wolfsbane would have stopped him." I was crying the whole time.

"He rejected you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did reject me."

"Well, we're going to fix that. Come on." He picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck.

"Where are we going?" I murmured.

"We are going to go to Grimmauld and I'm going to get him to fix this so you can get better."

"Fine, but I'm not saying anything. You're doing all the talking."

"I planned on it." He carried me out of the house to the Apparition point. Then he Apparated to Grimmauld where the whole Order was having a meeting. He walked into the meeting carrying me. The room went completely silent when we walked in. I assumed that I looked worse than I did this morning.

"Severus, what happened to her?" Minerva asked.

"Why don't you ask Lupin what he did to my daughter?" He snapped. Everyone turned to Remus.

"I didn't do anything." He said.

"Like hell you did! Think back to earlier this week Lupin and tell them what you did to her!" Dad yelled.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"You rejected her! You're her mate and you rejected her!"

"I did not! She is not my mate!" When he said that, I felt a painful tug on my heart.

"See! Every time you say that, she weakens further. You're killing her! Can't you see that? She's in love with you, and you couldn't care less!" My dad was starting to tear up now.

"Remus, Severus is right. I can see it. When you said that, her heart physically started to hurt." Pomfrey said before walking over and telling Dad to set me down in one of the rooms upstairs. As we were leaving, I could hear everyone in the room yelling at Remus. Pomfrey started to check me over when Dad laid me down. "I'm sorry Severus; I would have to say that she only has a few hours left. Spend these last few hours with her. Again I say I'm sorry." She said before she left.

"Hermione. I wish I could do more. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I missed out on so much of your life. How could I have not known that I had a daughter? Why did she have to get bitten by Fenrir?" He started crying in earnest now. He put his head down on the bed with his arm underneath it.

"Can I come in?" Both Dad and I looked up to see Remus poking his head inside the door.

"Fine, but if you reject her anymore, I will kill you."

"Dad, please."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok. " He left. "What do you want Remus?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"What do you care? Last time I heard, I wasn't your mate. Remember? You said that enough times when you came to see me." I turned over onto my side with my back facing him.

"What did Pomfrey say?"

"I only have a few hours left to spend with the ones I love who love me back and I'm stuck up here because I'm too weak to move on my own other than turning over."

"Hey don't blame me." I turned to face him again, anger shining in my eyes.

"It's your fault! You are the reason I'm dying! When you rejected me the other day, I started to get weaker and I will continue to do so until my body is too weak to sustain life any longer. At that point, I will die and my dad will be so upset that he will murder you and get sent to Azkaban where he will rot and go crazy till the dementors finally suck out his soul." I was practically screaming at this point.

"Hermione, how can you say that I'm your mate when I had a child with Dora?"

"And how can you explain why I started dying directly after you rejected me?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm your mate. You just have to accept it." I started thinking. "Wait! Go get my dad! Quick! I have the best idea!" He went out the door and came back a couple minutes later with Dad.

"What is it?"

"Do you have some Soul Mate potion handy?"

"I might have some in my lab that's here. Let me go check." He left and came back a couple minutes later with a bottle of potion and a bowl. "Hermione, I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" He poured the potion in the bowl. "Now I need a drop of your blood Hermione." He made a small incision on my hand and a drop of blood went in to the potion. We watched as an image of Remus showed up.

"See? You are my mate. You can't deny that."

"I guess I see now. Hermione, I'm so sorry that I was so stupid before. I guess I was still trying to hold on to how I felt for Dora."

"I know. You two were married and you had Teddy. It'll take a bit to get over that."

"That's not why I was stupid. I was being stupid because I didn't feel like I had lost the woman I loved when she died. I just felt like I had lost a friend."

"It was the pull."

"How long have you known that I was your mate?" I just now noticed that my dad had left the room.

"I knew the first time I saw you in my third year. Can you help me sit up against the head board?" He reached over and sat me up. "Thanks."

"That's a long time to not tell me."

"I felt it so early because you were a lot older than me. I knew you wouldn't feel it till I was of age. And by the time I saw you after I came of age, you were already married to Dora."

"Oh. Sorry. I know now that I do love you. I only hope that you can forgive me."

"I can. Now there's one problem. We need to take our Wolfsbane potion then get somewhere else so we don't ruin anything in here when we transform."

"I agree." He leaned over and kissed me. I could tell that this was the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship of love and laughs. Maybe even cubs in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my faithful readers! You don't know just how much I love your reviews. Some people have asked me to continue this story. I originally wrote it as a one shot, but I have put it under consideration. If anyone has any ideas of how I should continue this story, let me know. You can let me know by reviewing this story or sending me a private message from my profile.

Now to reply to a review. I would normally reply to reviews privately; however with this particular review I have been unable to do so. So here we go.

_I really like this, TRULY. But i have a small problem, you rushed it, now don't think I'm flaming, but slow down! Your story is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY good and i want to savour it! So, slow down and work on describing thoughts feelings, the WAY the characters say things. The beauty of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter is the attention to detail, so that we can begin to understand the characters!_

_But honestly, this is good it's just on reflection you could add some more detail!_

_Good Luck in the future with writing,_

_Alex_

I thank you for the review. I am planning on fixing the things you have mentioned, except that I will not go into as much detail as J.K. Rowling. I'm not the biggest fan of a ton of details. I mean, you need detail, and I do have a tendency to write too fast and put in a minimal amount of detail, but if I actually stop and put details in it I put way too many. I will try to put more in. I'll put it up as a new chapter and people can compare them if they want.

If anyone else has any other constructive criticism, then please, I beg of you, tell me!

Thank you.

Your ever faithful author,

Breanna


	3. Chapter 3

My lovely viewers,

I must say that some of you make me want to scream at yell and curse you till you agree to just never talk to me again. One of you has decided that I am a complete idiot. I'm sorry to hear that you think that way. Here's the whole thing:

_Oh, my God._

_I have a few questions for you:_

_A) Have you even read the Harry Potter series? You missed out on some major_

_parts of the plot line._

_B) Do the words "Story flow" mean anything to you?_

_C) Or how about the words "Plot holes?"_

_D) Was this actually in the Harry Potter universe, or did you just happen to_

_give a bunch of unrealistic, made-up characters names that you had heard were_

_from the books? _

_E) What kind of medical-witch uses blood tests? Or needs to use_

_bloodtransfusions? You do know that blood replenishing potion is EXACTLY the_

_same as a blood transfusion, except it is magical and it works much, much_

_better. If a blood replenishing can't save her, a transfusion defiantly can't._

_F) What does "Her heart physically started to hurt" mean? Madam Pomphrey may_

_be a witch, but even she can't hear someones heartbeat across the room and_

_nobodies heart can "Physically start to hurt.' I don't even know what that was_

_suppose to mean. It makes no sense._

_G) Where, in any of the books, is there a "boat house?" There is no boat_

_house. Ever. There is a old shack called the Shrieking Shack, but no boat_

_house._

_H) Why on God's green earth would you think that SNAPE would ever adopt_

_someone? And how is it that she just happens to be his real daughter? _

_Just a coincidence?_

_I) Do you want me to keep writing down things? I didn't think so. I could go_

_on and on, but I'd run out if letters if the alphabet rather quickly._

_Story Rating:_

_ERROR, DOES NOT COMPUTE._

_PLEASE TRY AGAIN._

**So let's see if I can answer some of these things for you.**

**Point A: Yes, I have read the series. I based it more off the movies, not the books so I don't care.**

**Point B: I do know what that means, but I was writing it at 1 am. So get over it.**

**Ok, I'm not going to answer all of the points. There are just too many. By the way, I don't care about many of these things that this person said. They need to understand the meaning of a "What if…?" story.**

**Thank you for reading. I'm working on a new story that was inspired by Luame's story Chapsticks. It's cute. The first chapter should be soon. The journal I'm writing it in is kind of small and I am trying to make it longer for when I type it up.**

**By everyone.**


	4. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


	5. Final Note

Hello everyone. I know. You're all thinking "It's been over a year." In some cases it's been even longer (over two or three years). I just wanted to say to those of you who have kind of been yelling at me to just continue my stories that I just haven't had time. I am less than a month away from graduating from college with a Bachelor of Arts in English Literature. I have had so much reading to do on top of so many papers to write. By the end of this semester alone I will have had to read 15 different novels and 10 different Shakespearean plays. I have three 8-12 page papers due on the same day in two weeks. I just haven't had time to write anything fun in a very long time. And, to be honest, I have kind of lost interest in my stories that I have on here. I am going to be putting this note up on all of them and making all of them complete. I may do more with them in the future, but as of now, I have no plans to continue with them. I am very sorry to those of you who were my faithful readers. The only story that I am still looking into continuing is Bella's Blog. Again, I am very sorry.

Breanna


End file.
